The Valkyrie's frustration
by Baran3
Summary: This is a sidestory of an amazing write: SIC SEMPER MORITURI. In here, I built the basis of a future alternate write in the same universe. see EXITUS ACTA PROBAT


**SIC SEMPER MORITURI**

A side story

The Valkyrie's frustration

Warning: I do not possess any rights on the characters and the works who inspired me in this story. I write only for my pleasure and the pleasure of others readers without any financial interest.

Dedicated to Kevin Siembieda and my mother. Thanks for the dreams and the ability to dream.

Author's notes: I have used the manga of Ah My Goddess and the game Valkyrie Profile as the base of this side story. Of course, it is not cannon but I am an author with a creative licence. In the timeline of Sic Semper Morituri, it should be after the mission against Cthylla and after Belldandy is disrupted by Sharon.

Thanks to Daniel Gibson for his correcting and comments.

The tall Valkyrie in the shining silvery armour leaned over her workstation. Here in the central hub of the Ygdrassil, she was, in effect, in the centre of all reality. '_Realities as a matter of fact_.' Even without concentrating the goddess could feel the overlapping of all the aspects of her fellow divinities. '_But not me_.'

Luminescent blue eyes considered the holographic screen. Variables, pictures and videos scrolled on it with a speed no normal mortal could have a prayer to match. '_Normal mortal indeed_.' She sighed, straightened her thick mane of golden hair and once again dove in the stream of data.

On the central chair, the goddess first class Peorth was considering one of the numerous entities working with others to maintain the universe. She was an oddity even among them. One of the only two survivors of the RAGNAROC in one of the infinite universes. Contrary to the others she was unique by having no other aspect in any world. All of her incarnations have been ... compiled and dumped in a backup file. '_Not something to be happy. No. And the situation is not making her happier_.'

_I can't think straight. 'Too much in my head_.' With a snarl, the Valkyrie saved her work then called up a new file to try to unload her mind of the situation at hand. '_The situation. Ha ! Since when do I use such euphemism for an impeding disaster_.' She sighed again and looked up at her display. Her file. What in the Nine Worlds have pushed her to summon her own file? Eyes shining with unshed tears, she looked upon what could be considered a ghost of the past. Her past.

Biting her lower lip and almost drawing blood she logged out. She couldn't continue to work today with such a heavy heart. Going to one of the numerous decorative pools she used her power and let the water catch her essence, propelling her to her chosen destination.

In Valhalla, on the side of a mountainous range, a gaping luminous hole opened in a stream near a waterfall. She burst up anointed by the water like the birth of Venus enhancing her milky flesh. She took off her winged helmet, symbol of her office, and finally here in the cold wind and the mist of the waterfall allowed her tears to drop freely.

'_Friend of man indeed_.' She was crying bitterly over the situation with the Children and the timeline where everything was in the balance. An intense frustration burned in her soul, leaving bloody marks, almost as intense as the one she has sustained during her imprisonment by the filthy but noble and honourable vampire. '_Why have I survived if such things are allowed_. _What is the good with my sister and her trials if THEY are permitted to threaten the entire reality_.'

She considered a puddle of clean water in the rock. She was a Maiden of Battle and as such she could call upon the sight of any warrior in any battlefield. A touch, a few words, a flare of the blue three points of the primary mark on her forehead, a ripple and familiar faces appeared in the watery mirror. The enchantment also carried the sounds of Midgard. She had always preferred the ancient methods to the « more modern techniques » used by the others, especially by Skuld. A smile danced on her lips as she considered the last of the three Norns with which she partook the bond required for a death goddess. The two of them were young, almost peers, but her experience has matured the Valkyrie early and she wished that the enthusiastic goddess would be spared such. Once again she concentrated on the images in the scrying pool.

'_Rei, the First Children. So beautiful, even with her stigmas. Yes, she is a Nephilim, but so what? Since when is one responsible of how one came into the world? This is perhaps the one thing I can't forgive Belldandy_.' A burst of red anger coloured briefly her vision, clouding momentarily the pool. '_I can't believe her, this was pure bigotry, and from the Norn of Today, no less, the so-called embodiment of gentleness, love and understanding_. _Go on, Rei. My prayers on the path you're taking by yourself with the encouragement of the others_.'

'_Asuka, the Second Children. With her fiery heart and the nobility of a true knight. Never let your fire be doused by others and continue to warm the others. Especially, since you are warming yourself with them. A good blade is forged again and again, if only the blacksmiths were using skill and not brute force_.' Another burst of intense emotion weakened her concentration as she considered some members of NERV staff. '_FOOLS!'_

'_Shinji, the Third Children. So powerful, so much potential and such a beautiful heart inside your iron-needles hide. A true warrior.' _A smile pierced through the heaviness of her heart_.' It would have been a great honour to have such a powerful berserker at my side in battle. And your father ... STUPID BLIND IDIOT! Change your accursed falling glasses if you cannot see what you are doing against your very best interests_.'

'_Ranma, Ranko and Neko, the Fourth Children. I pitied you because it's the only thing I am permitted. If only I could have sponsored the three of you back in Nerima. Those ... FOOLS.' _A lone tear rippled across the water_. 'I would gladly escort their souls to Hel myself after ridding the world of their presence personally. My prayers and my blessing upon you. It is a very difficult path to discover and know yourself. All the adversaries you could have met in others timelines in Nerima are nothing compared to that_.'

'_Nabiki, the Fifth Children. Ha, how beautiful you are turning. From such an ugly beginning. The ugly ice-white little duck is turning into the most beautiful black swan without losing her powerful beak.' _A light finger traced around the image_. 'Yes, your mother can be proud of you and I pity the rest of your family. You are redeeming your karma. Be strong, be courageous and listen to your heart, not to your fears. What need of a shadow when you are turning into the very incarnation of one_.'

'_Jeff, the Sixth Children. Continue to be yourself. Those who regard everything from high cannot see the little pebble which will make them fall to their doom_.' The Valkyrie shook her head. '_I do not envy your fate but I am even less thrilled with ourselves. Yes, we considered ourselves to be the friends of man, but you're right. For us, with our rules, even and especially with our power, humanity is nothing more than a proxy at the base and no one in Hell or Heaven can say the contrary_.'

Her emotions churning in her heart, the young goddess swatted at the pool, dissipating the spell. She was shedding angry and bitter tears as she looked in her troubled reflection. '_What can I do? Oh Lord, what can I do? I'm useless, impotent. I'm supposed to be an Aesir: The Third Valkyrie, Chooser of the Slain, Maiden of Battle and the death goddess associated with Skuld, the Norn of Tomorrow. I'm supposed to be at the side of the Children with my Einherjars, fighting with them against THEM and granting my kiss to the most brave and valorous around us. And there's even not a possibility of communication because of the carelessness of certain in approaching the Children. Once again a disaster will happened and there's NOTHING I can do! I'm trapped once again, by my own people but trapped none the less. Someone, answer me, what can I do?'_

« **I am answering you Silmeria and there is much you can do**. » The VOICE was all-powerful and sweet. The MAN was imposing and fatherly. His simple robes of OFFICE were draining the very colour of the landscape by their mere presence. His ARMS capable of rending reality were opened in a gesture of welcoming. His MOUTH who controlled the Creation was smiling.

« FATHER?! » The goddess did not think, she reacted. In a flash, the mighty ether-coated armour and the tall frame of the Valkyrie were banished. A white simple peasant dress of wool hugging her small alternate form, the fair-headed young teen throw herself into the arms of her FATHER, letting herself engulfed and sobbing all her heart on his breast. A moment of eternity passed as she left HIM soothe her.

« Oh father. Tell me. What can I do? The Rules ... » The girl hiccuped and stay silent as a finger close her lips.

« **The Rules are the Rules and my answer. You know who can do one can do. The Third Valkyrie cannot do more than she is doing. I have spoken**. » And then, she was alone near the waterfall. No warning and no power displayed. And yet warmth was around her body and within her heart. A tingle on her lips where HE touched her and her mind was free of heavy clouds.

'_The rules are the rules. You cannot do anymore_.' She sighed. Her FATHER had **spoken**. His very words were law now and the Ultimate Force of the Ygdrassil will enforce it against anything. She kicked a pebble and contemplated her distorted reflection in the running water. She shook her head. '_I'm thinking in circles again, there's nothing I can do more here_.' She went where she put her winged helmet then stopped, looking at herself in the polished silver. '_There's something nagging in the back of my mind but what?_ _The Third Valkyrie cannot do more than she is doing. The ... Third...'_ « VALKYRIE! » She felt like she has been hit by the hammer of a frost giant. '_Yes, the Third Valkyrie cannot do more but what about simple Silmeria?'_ She looked at her current body. Contrary to the others gods, like the Norns, she had both more advantages and restrictions when she manifested on Midgard. In both cases, the body was Divine Energy Materialised, but in her mortal disguise, she was not linked to Ygdrassil and she had not her goddess marks. It had been an eternity, but the old Rules about Valkyries on Midgard were still in effect. As long as she stayed as Silmeria, she was not bound by the Rules about the current conflict. The valkyries of today, like Rind, were goddess first. They could not use any of the old rules. Only her sister Lenneth was in the same case as her and she couldn't leave her post now. « Yes...YES! I can do something more but how? » She had a possibility of action but not a solution to the problem. There were many variables, many ways of making a fatal mistake, not only for her but for the Children and ultimately for the very Creation. And she didn't have access to any current resources. She could only count on herself and the love of her FATHER. She smiled. '_One will say that I have everything I need_.'

Turning to the East, she gazed upon the palace of the Valhalla pondering on the situation. She could simply go to her workstation and ask Ygdrassil for an evaluation. But it will be like trumpeting what she was going to do. '_No, I can't take such a risk. The more modern techniques and Rules cannot be applied to the situation. I must do everything with the ancient methods_.' For the first time in an aeon, a true smile appeared on her face. '_And I know more about the ancient methods than even the Norn of Yesterday in a binge. Take heed Mythos I am coming_.'

End of the side story.


End file.
